The immune system provides vital defenses against invading pathogens, such as bacteria, viruses, parasites, helminthes, and other foreign invaders, as well as providing protection against the proliferation of neoplastic cells. The elimination of pathogens and neoplastic cells requires stimulation of the immune system. However, in certain cases immune responses and immune stimulation can also cause or contribute to diseases and pathologies such as autoimmune disease, inflammation, allergy, anaphylaxis, and septic shock.
The generation of effective treatments for these diseases and pathologies has proved elusive. For example, broad spectrum immunosuppressants such as cyclosporine A and steroids can be used to treat autoimmune diseases, allergies, and other pathologies, but these treatments can present severe side effects. Similarly, current treatments for inflammatory conditions such as chronic adrenocortical disorder and hyperfunction, allergies, rheumatoid arthritis, lupus, inflammatory bowel disease, pneumonia, bronchial asthma, hematological disorders, dermatitis and eczema can present undesired side effects of these agents including hypertension, atherosclerosis, diabetes, hyperglycemia, bone thinning and electrolyte imbalance.
Improved treatments for diseases and pathologies associated with the immune system and immune responses requires the ability to modulate and redirect certain immune responses so as to suppress harmful responses without compromising an individual's ability to eliminate infections.